White Flag
by CapLovesHankandKel
Summary: How House and Wilson got together from Wilson's POV. Established Hilson. Please review. Feedback welcome. T Rating to be on the safe side.


"White Flag"

(This muse if you will was powered by the song "White Flag" by Dido, hence the title. This has been begging to get written even though I despise slash in every sense of the word, this will NOT leave me alone so I'm giving into it and writing it. My opinion of slash will never change because it goes against everything I believe in but the tormenting possibilities in my mind with Hilson seem seriously endless. This is my first House fic and last slash I swear to God it is! Please be gentle in your reviews. This is done from Wilson's POV and you might consider this ever so slight AU but not much. House and Wilson do not belong to me. They are the exclusive creation of David Shore and Bad Hat Harry Productions. Also, "White Flag" does not belong to me; it belongs to Dido.)

"'I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my arms up in surrender  
They'll be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be.'"

"White Flag"  
Dido

That is our song. We fought our feelings for the longest time. We knew we were meant for each other. We worried way too much way too long about what other people would think if we got together. It happened as natural as can be for us to come together. Yes, we are in so many ways total and complete opposites but I suppose that's why we attract each other. I love getting lost in the pool of his blue eyes. Pure ecstasy! I could watch him limp for hours on end it's so dam sexy and a major turn on. I drool helplessly over his crotch. I'm sweating just thinking about it. Mmm mmm good! And his gruff, unshaven face is such a sensation as he rubs it against my own face and other various places where he knows how to seriously turn me on. He knows the right drinks and various other things to enhance our love lives. Sometimes a little weed, other times a little speed. Ever made love whilst on speed? It's quite an experience, trust me! We know how to wind each other down after a long day.

Someday we will be married. We tend to think it'll be soon. We are so right for each other. He is my Greg and I am his Jimi. He spells it that way to aggrevate me (imagine that!) because I prefer the correct J-i-m-m-y spelling. Leave it to him to do something like that! We are the love of each other's lives. I seriously doubt any man could be as passionate and daring in their lovemaking as Greg is in the climax of it all. It's like he can read my mind and anticipate what I need when I need it. And many often times I do the same for him.

How we got to this point is incredible in and of itself. Three failed marriages on my end. A fear of a relationship with any human being other than me on his end. We knew for a very long time that we were attracted to each other but fought it at every turn and dismissed it as "silly and foolish." But deep down in our hearts we started to realize it wasn't. Of course, I was the one who initiated the whole relationship, asking how he felt about me. As usual, he gave me the run around and was as evasive and as vague as ever. Would one expect anything different? I didn't. But the funny thing about it wasn't what he said, it was what he didn't say that struck me. He said it would be "immoral" to love another man "that way." Like morals matter to him to begin with!

I kept chipping at him little by little and, finally, one day, he must have gotten tired of me asking him and in his frustration with a rather raised voice he said "Yes! Yes dammit! Yes I love you! Is the what the f*** you've been fishing for? There! I said it and I mean it! Are you happy now?!?" and I looked at him and said "Happier than I have been in many moons it seems because I'm just NUTS about you" and I laid a big kiss on his very kissable lips and it just took off from there. It is as natural as the falling rain. Recently, I got a fourteen carat gold band for Greg and he finally caved in and put it on his left ring finger and dare I say he wears it with pride. He hasn't given me one yet but that's OK. He probably will eventually. As long as he has mine on, that's really all that matters to me.

Our intimate circle at PPTH have been pretty supportive of us as a couple except for Chase. It really bothers him and I really do understand that. Hell, I never thought it in a million years I'd be attracted to to a man after my infamous past with women. The "Big Wigs" (other than Cuddy) don't know we're a couple yet and I tend to think just as well. What they don't know won't hurt them. To my knowledge none of them have asked Greg about the band. Knowing him, he'd give them some kind of snarky answer, which would be in perfect line with his personality.

Finally, what has my conversion done for me personally? More than I could have ever hoped for. I never imagined myself attracted to another man but it seems that was my destiny. I'm comfortable with it because I am not alone and with Greg. I have often wondered if I was always like this and just didn't know it until I started living with Greg. Truth is, that is when the feelings started to develop for him. Greg's theory is that I was; three failed marriages to women should "speak volumes" according to him. Indeed. We've discussed this at great length and we've had our theories and we've even talked about his prostitutes and he swears up and down it was "for the hell of it" but he's never been one to admit his true feelings but in our lovemaking he will on occasion confess things to me. He still has problems saying "I Love You" but I know he does and he'll tell me eventually. He shows his love for me in various different ways and I find that perfectly acceptable.

The only thing that matters to me is that we're together. We were two broken people who are much more whole because we are one hundred percent committed to each other. And I know as long as we are, we can face any obstacle or any storm together.

End.


End file.
